


a new partnership

by reallivewire (WonderAvian)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mute Jason Voorhees, Relationship Left Open to the Reader's Interpretation, Selectively Mute Michael Myers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/reallivewire
Summary: The Slasher meets The Shape.
Relationships: Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	a new partnership

If Jason is truly honest with himself, he has to admit he is initially scared of Michael.

At first glance, the child in Jason mistakes the Shape’s white mask for the face of a ghost. The way Michael tilts his head and curiously observes Jason without uttering a single word doesn’t help either. Michael doesn’t move to strike, though, and waits patiently for Jason to make the first move.

Jason hesitantly reaches out, patting Michael’s shoulder and then the top of his head. Michael pulls his head back a little bit at the touch, miffed, but doesn’t otherwise react. Satisfied that Michael is indeed corporeal, Jason picks Michael up to eye level to get a better look at him.

Michael is much smaller than what Jason had imagined a fellow killer to be. Tall, yes, but still more than a head shorter than Jason himself, and nowhere near as heavily built. There is still an underlying sense of strength hidden in Michael’s lean frame, though, and Jason realises that this is someone he does not want to be on the bad side of. He spins Michael around, overjoyed in finding such a kindred spirit.

Michael squirms in Jason’s unyielding grasp, pushing at the giant of a man’s chest and shoulders in an attempt to gain some leverage. It clearly isn’t going to work, so Michael resigns himself to being spun around like a baby.

Jason eventually slows to a stop, bringing Michael in to rest against his broad chest. The unexpected hug makes Michael stiffen, long unused to physical affection. Yet Jason doesn’t do anything further except to fondly pet the top of Michael’s head again, to which Michael huffs, exasperated.

The rhythmic petting is surprisingly soothing. Michael finds himself relaxing despite himself, and forms a rare genuine smile behind the mask.


End file.
